mas que amigos con derecho alguno
by taiga14
Summary: enredos entre diabolik lovers y vampire knig hay lemonn
1. Chapter 1

**Más que amigos con derecho alguno**

 **Hola como están todos mis lectores espero que bien bueno como les dije en simplemente me gustas creare una historia de amigos con derecho de diabolik lovers… esta será una historia nada igual a la serie así que a disfrutar se ha dicho bye…ah y recuerden estos personajes no son míos…** **_**

 **Cap. 1: un amigo nuevo en casa**

Por favor Yuma acomódate el cabello-decía un malhumorado ruki

Vamos ruki relájate es solo una simple persona no estás tan importante- decía kou

No kou… no… es una…simple persona- decía azusa el cual toma de los hombros a kou con una cara de miedo

Chicos hay una chico de cabello blanco que se llama kiryu zero- decía yui que entro desapercibidamente a la habitación

Maldición yui no podías tocar –decía subaru que se tapaba como niña

Lo siento… Salió rápidamente de la habitación y bajo…

Yui los chicos ya están listo – pregunto reiji quien acomodaba la mesa para la cena

No, no lo están- decía antes de recordar la imagen de los chicos vistiéndose

Vamos trae las copas y el vino- decía reiji

Hai…

El nombrado kiryu zero estaba sentado en la sala esperando a que alguien lo llamara o algo así

Tsk por qué demonios ese Karl me mando aquí desgraciado – susurraba el albino

Tu quien eres… una voz se escucho de repente asiendo voltear al albino

Tsk solo chasqueo la lengua al parecer aquel niño afeminado con osito no sabía que él era un cazador de vampiros

Te eh preguntado quien eres ne- pregunto histérico kanato

Cállate me irritas soy un amigo de tu padre- decía zero

Quien te crees para mandar a callar a kanato… dijo ayato quien apareció de repente actuando con el papel de hermano mayor

Quien me creo pues me creo kiryu zero el que te pateara el trasero- decía levantándose y quedando al frente de ellos

Maldito… esas fueron las últimas palabras de ayato el cual se lanzo con un fuerte puñetazo hacia la cara la cual no le ISO nada a él albino

Eso es lo único que tienes… zero saco su arma con una rápida velocidad le disparo a zero dejándolo inmóvil y adolorido

Ya basta de peleas- decía reiji ajustando sus gafas

El albino fue que empezó – decía shu acostado un el sofá…

Y fuiste incapaz de actuar como el hermano mayor – dijo reiji

¿Ayato-kun te encuentras bien?- pregunto yui

Todos quedaron impresionado no pudieron ver en qué momento el saco su arma y se supone que ningún arma puede lastimar ningún vampiro pero ayato estaba inmóvil en el piso…

Bueno todos a la mesa y tu kanato ayuda a yui a traer a ayato- decía ruki llevando a todos los chicos a la mesa como si fuesen niño pequeños

Bueno el es… – decía reiji antes de ser interrumpido

Kiryu zero, un cazador de vampiro – decía zero

¿Qué? Un cazador vampiro – todos dijeron

Te presentare a todos el es shu el hermano mayor y el holgazán , raito el pervertido , kanato el que se coge a su teddy, subaru el tsudere , ayato el que se cree mejor , y yo el líder… - decía reiji creído

Yo soy ruki mukami, el es el volcal kou, azusa el amante de los cuchillo, Yuma el raro…

Bueno ya que todos se conocieron pues el será parte de la familia a partir de hoy

Ya va pero quien es la rubia sexi que me está viendo – decía zero mirando a yui

Ella es nuestra presa de sangre yui komori – decía reiji

Oye no te metas con lo que no te pertenece- decía ayato levantándose de su asiento

Vamos ayato podemos compartir- decía zero que con una súper velocidad estaba sosteniendo a yui frente a su barbilla…

Oye maldito aléjate- decía ayato al ver como zero le robaba un beso a yui

Todos colocaron una cara de asesino queriendo matar a ese albino por tocar lo que era suyo…

Se acercan y les meto un tiro a cada uno – decía zero quien con una sonrisa arreglaba su sombrero…

Todos lo querían muerto… lo querían desaparecer de la tierra se odiaban a muerte más que todo ayato… ese era el inicio de peleas… por yui komori…

 **Hola mis amores como están que les pareció gracias por llegar a el final de este capítulo te lo agradezco por favor deja tu opinión si no me pondré triste onegai… ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? Dígame sus ideas si quieren colaborar por favor gracias… los quiero muchos sayonara**

 **Kyaaaaaa**

 **By: taiga14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Más que amigos con derecho alguno**

 **Konnichiwa como están… espero que bien me alegra que hayan llegado hasta el segundo capítulo sanos y salvo… jajaja bueno ya se dieron cuenta de nuestro nuevo integrante de la familia kiryu zero de vampire King… bueno vamos a ver que pasara con este nuevo niño lindo en casa…**

 **Cap.2: El trato**

El día era maravilloso pajaritos cantaban en la ventana de yui haciéndola despertar suavemente…

Todavía no podía olvidar lo del día anterior de cómo ese chico le robo el beso realmente le gusto… sus labios rosados y esponjosos y… zero-kun que haces aquí-decía yui mientras pensaba en el que hasta se sonrojo

Pues vine a despertar a mi dulce doncella mutante digo andante- decía zero sentado en la cama

Tienes que irte los chicos vendrá en cualquier momento- decía yui tapando su cara sonrojada

Pues es tarde gatica masoquista- decía kou quien entro peinando su cabello rubio

¿Verdad teddy que yui nos cambio por este?- decía kanato en la ventana

Yui…me quiere – decía azusa a su lado posesivo

Vamos por que este maldito vino a despertar lo mío – decía ayato parado en la puerta

Vamos ayato hazte a un lado necesito entrar – decía Yuma peleando con ayato por entrar dejen el escándalo intento dormir

¡Tú todo el tiempo puedes dormir! – todos le gritaron a shu que estaba tirado en el pasillo

Ne despertaron a bitch-chan sin mí –decía raito quien estaba sentado en el sillón

Tsk que fastidio – decía subaru pasando por hay

Dejen sus cosas personales para sus respectivos cuartos – decía reiji quien apareció de repente

Vamos reiji no seas tan aburrido y nos estábamos divirtiendo – decía zero quien paseaba su mano por uno de los muslos de yui

Zero-kun… - suspiros de yui hacia que cada uno de los vampiros el deseo de matar a ese tipo

Zero se levanto se acerco al cuello de yui y le susurro algo que solo ella podía escuchar

 _Finge que te estoy clavando mis colmillos…_ ellas fueron sus palabras

Maldito te las veras con migo… Ayato se le lanzo a zero con una gran fuerza este solo saco su arma y lo dejo inmóvil

No me quedare con esta… se lanzaron todos encima de zero dándole un montón de golpes sin dejarlo escarpar

Vamos chicos estoy aquí- decía zero con yui a su lado como su pequeña princesa…

¡ayudemen! – decia azusa molido a golpes el cual nadie le paro

De un solo movimiento les disparo a todos en el estomago desojándolos inmóvil y desmayados…

Oye princesa ponte algo 1bonito que vamos a salir – decía zero tocando su cabeza y colocando en sus manos un collar

Y como él lo indico se fue al baño se baño, cuando salió no había nadie no están los chicos si habían ido sin dejar pista alguno

Veamos que me coloco… además por que zero-kun me trata tan amable y me pidió eso… _finge que te estoy clavando mis colmillos_ será que él es un vampiro no lo creo ya fuera bebido mi sangre como todos los hacen aquí – pensaba yui

Se coloco el collar que le dio este sintió un legue escalofrió al colocárselo y bajo…

No había nadie estaba desierto todo esa era la hora de que todos bajaran a desayunar… hasta ruki no estaba…

Oh pero te lo colocaste te ves hermosa – decía zero quien estaba detrás de ella

Vamos llegaremos tarde – decía zero tomando su mano

Oye… pero para donde vamos- decía yui confundida

Tranquila no te preocupes solo hablaremos en un lugar seguro… sus pupilas se dilataron al decir eso era tan kawaii

Me deje guiar por el hasta salir y ver un choche estacionado afuera… nos montamos en él y nos fuimos

Entonces quieres un copa de vino… me pregunto con una linda sonrisa

Etto no, de que querías hablar zero-kun…

Bueno linda soy un cazador de vampiros no y el viejo de Karl me pidió que te cuidara de esas sabandijas chupasangre también me dijo que te lo preguntara a ti… saco un papel con una pluma… y me lo dio

 _Por medio del representado kiryu zero se te propone un trato como forma de pago de de cuidado de vampiros_

• _ser su amiga con derecho eso pagara la primera parte … hacer todo lo, que el desee sin protestar Ni chistar… el te protegerá de todos los que se te acerquen… el collar que recibiste ese espantara a los vampiros con una descarga eléctrica… ESE será el pago que zero kiryu recibirá…_

Y que te parece aceptas…- pregunto zero acercando su pluma…

Lo mire a los ojos impactada y pensé por un momento me favorecería a mi también tengo tiempo sin tener sexo los vampiros ya no me dejaran anémica seria perfecto

Acepto- esa fue mi única respuesta y firme el documento

 **Hellooo**

 **Mis lectoras ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? Así que yui tendrá un amigo con derecho y el pago seria con sexo… que rico… para yui supongo…**

 **Bueno gracias por llegar hasta aquí… en un gusto poder hacer que a las letras se conviertan en película cuando leen las historias… gracias chaito bye**

 **By: taiga14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Más que amigos con derecho alguno**

 **Haiii como están los bitch que leen este fic … bueno hoy les traigo sorpresa que no es sorpresa… amor que no es amor rareza que si es raro… bueno dejo la estupidez que de broma no me anotan en la deat note y fuiiii me voy … bueno a leer… kyaaa**

 **Ca. 3: compra de ropa interior**

Y así iniciaba el día Yuma peleando con kou por glotones algunos disparos por parte de zero… yui se sentía como la princesa siendo protegida por zero… todos estaban artos de ese zero…

Tengo mucha sed ¿nee teddy? – decía kanato apretando a teddy

Se supone que estemos en este lugar y para que – preguntaba kou

Estaban en una venta de ropa interior al parecer reiji y ruki querían regalar algo a yui ya que su ropa interior nunca les parecía correcta seria la manera de decir siempre tenía un sostén de ositos negros con un cachetero de amarillo esa no era la manera de vestirse siempre debe combinarse…

A esto le quedaría prefecto a bitch-chan – decía raito quien mostraba un lencería obscena que hasta subaru de solo imaginársela se sonrojo y comenzó a leer un libro

Que tal me veo perras – decía Yuma saliendo con un sostén rosado…

Por dios que horrible quítate eso Yuma –decía ayato tapando sus ojos porque si no queda traumado de por vida

A no, chicos que rareza verlos por aquí…

Todos voltearon como la película del exorcista quedando en shock por la presencia de yui

Solo una pregunta ¿ustedes viven con un chico gay obsesionado con los huertos? – preguntaba zero en tono de burla ya que Yuma seguía con el sostén…

Te lo aseguro este está perfecto para yui…

No es este… venían ruki y reiji peleando por el que le quedaría bien a yui…

Kanato dime que tu eres el mas o menos bonito de la familia ¿Cuál es el que le queda mejor a yui?- pregunta reiji

E h y ¿kanato y azusa para donde fuero? – se preguntaban

No kanato... eso… no… me gusta – decía azusa

Vamos te gustara – decía kanato con mirada rara

Y si me duele – pregunto

N o te dolerá… vamos toma el caramelo súper picante – decía kanato dándole el caramelo

Vamos todos alejados de yui – decía zero entrando en una zona ninja

Ya que yui está aquí pues que se lo pruebe que gane el mejor – decía ruki

Vamos yui –decía el cual la jalo hasta el vestidor

Que ahora – decía yui

Pero que kawaii tiene tantos admiradores le tengo envidia – decía las chicas que compraban hay

Esto es muy vergonzoso- decía yui que veía un conjunto de color negro de encajes y otro de color morado con un hilo

Me pondré primero este – decía yui tomando el negro

¡Yui estas lista! – gritaba Yuma

Si pero me da pena salir…

Vamos chichinasi – decía ayato

Todos les dieron un derrame nasal… yui aunque cuando la conociera no tenia delantera ahora se le veía algo y se veía hermosa… hacia juego con su piel…

Oh bitch-chan quieres darme un paro cardiaco – decía cantando raito

¡Ponte el otro!- grito reiji raro de el

Entro yui a colocarse otro pero cuando se colocaba otro como siempre de torpe tropezó y se salió cayendo en las piernas de zero sin la parte de arriba, todos que daros en shock… reiji que estaba cerca le lanzo un golpe a este ya que no paraba de mirarla y le molestaba, este reacciono ante el golpe y tomo su chaqueta cargo a yui y salió corriendo

Hay espera maldito eso es mío – gritaba ayato

Ahí se robaron la harina pan – gritaba como loco Yuma

Kou sin querer tomo el bolso de una viejita por medio y pareció que él la robara

Atrapen a ese ladrón…

Kou suelta eso – decía ruki

Zero desapareció con yui y no pudieron alcanzarlo

Una pregunta donde quedo subaru – pregunto kou

Subaru leyendo un libro en la tienda, azusa y kanato donde quedaron – decía reiji

No se desaparecieron menos mal que a shu le dio diarrea y no pudo venir – decía ayato

Y si le regalamos un papel higiénico – decía en tono de burla Yuma

Cuando lleguemos a casa alguien tendrá que limpiar el baño – decía ruki

Niño malcriado… suelta su bolsa suéltalo – decía azusa y kanato entrando a botellazos a kou

No suéltame dañaras mi peinado y toma tu puta bolsa – decía kou

O pero si es kou-kun – decía kanato

Porque azusa esta rojo – pregunto Yuma

L uego explicamos vamos a casa que estamos cansados…

 **que les pareció díganme su parte favorita y lo sé todos no actúan como debería ser su personaje , bueno pues debía ser algo diferente y pues quien mira a ruki y reiji regalándole algo a yui y ropa interior se ven que la aman que kawaii bueno chao besos**

 **by: taiga14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seamos honesto tu me gustas**

 **H ola… hoy les vengo con algo de romanticismo entre shu y yui… tan solo será un poquito tras aquel incidente que ocurrió en la limosina veremos quien es lo que le pasara yui… estoy ansiosa por escribir wajaja…**

 **Cap.4 ¿amor o dolor?**

Era una hermosa noche… llena de estrellas y la luz de la luna se colaba a mi habitación… yui se acomodo y bajo a el comedor para desayunar como siempre… estaban todos serios desayunando como si nada hubiera pasado el día anterior… se sentó entre reiji y kanato con un poco de miedo conocía muy bien a reiji y a kanato…reiji podría envenenarme o drogarme y torturarme… kanato podría agarrarme desprevenida y convertirme en su muñeca de porcelana… claro todavía no sabía si habían recordado ya… tomo un poco de jugo de naranja y comencé a comer como nunca unos minutos me sentía mareada y veía todo borroso tenia nauseas … se levanto y fue directo al baño… y se desmayo justo en el baño…

Se sentía un frio recorrer por mi cuerpo mis muñecas dolían y tobillos también abrí los ojos y vi a kanato hablando con teddy y reiji observándome al frente de mi había un espejo… Tenía cadenas atadas a mí como un juego de tortura… (Reiji se estaba poniendo muy serio con cincuentas sombras de grey)…

"reiji y kanato porque me tienen así"

"has hecho que mi paciencia haiga explotado"

"cómo pudiste hacernos estos yui-san yo y teddy te vamos a tortura serás mi pequeña muñeca de porcelana" lo decía con una mueca tan enferma…

Una lenta sonrisa se extiende por el rostro de reiji y comienza desabrocharme la blusa pero sus hábiles dedos no lo hacen...No me la quita… logro fijar la mirada y kanato suelta a teddy y logra agarrar un látigo

Un escalofrió de miedo me recorre ¿debería sentir miedo? No, sería como un sueño placentero

Estoy jadeando y excitada por este juego

Kanato le pasa el látigo a reiji…

"perfecto yui ahora te azotare "un rápido movimiento el látigo choca con mi piel haciéndola sangrar y kanato pasando la lengua por mis muslos que sentía la excitación por la venas…

"yui-chan abre tus piernas" decía kanato quien estaba arrodillado frente a mi… escucho el látigo a toda velocidad chocar por mi piel…

"ábrelas yui" kanato el arranco la falda que tenia puesta y comenzó a frotar… sus pequeños dedos se colaron en mi intimidad… ahora mis jadeos se convertían en pesados gemidos…

Veo a reiji con una regla más larga que él y me da un reglazo en el glúteo… me toma desprevenida y pego un grito y me das con mucho más fuerza realmente no se sentía dolor alguno solo excitación…

"pronto se te acabara la excitación, después que termine el efecto de la droga" decía reiji ajustando sus lentes…

Mi cuerpo se estremecía con el dolor y el placer que me causaban esos dos…

"kanato ya bastas se acabo el jueguito vámonos" reiji salió por la puerta dejando a kanato con yui

Kanato clavo sus colmillos en la pierna de yui… luego en su estomago y después en el cuello… "realmente eres exquisita yui-san deseo sacarte la última gota de sangre"

Dio media vuelta y agarro a teddy pidiendo le disculpa por lo que había hecho…

"maldito reiji y kanato como se atreven a dejarme así"…

A lo lejos de aquel cuarto estaba el mayor de los hermanos acostado en la escalera y un olor a sangre lo despierta el sabia de quien se trataba y le dio curiosidad ir para ver…

Cuando llego esta la zona donde emergía el olor vio a yui encadenada desarreglada… se quedo helado como si hubiera visto un fantasma…

"idiota me puedes desatar de aquí" estaba quieto justo en la entrada como si algo hubiera visto…

Reacciono y con su poder vampírico la desato de aquellas cadenas que estaban marcadas en sus manos…

"Malditos sean esos dos"… miro al rubio y lo tomo de la mano… como recién casados y lo llevo a su cuarto…

"qué demonios me vas a ser" un vampiro siento usado por una humano que humillante… lo sentó en la cama y de sorpresa le dio un largo y profundo beso…

El estaba sonrojado era tan tierno…

Busco algo de ropa… y coloco música no se qué demonios le pasaba se suponía que el efecto de la droga había ido pero se estaba comportando como una cursi obsesiva…

Lo tomo de las manos y comenzaron a bailar… lentamente frotándose con su cuerpo… cambio la música y merengue… se estaban divirtiendo reían si parar os dos no sabían bailar y lo hacían como podían… en un enredo de piernas caen los dos la piso uno sobre el otro...

Se miraron por un segundo y yui callo dormida sobre el pecho del rubio… Realmente estaba cansada el solo se quedo mirando al techo como si nada…

 **Holis…que tal este cap. Para el próximo habrá una increíble sorpresa así que los pondré a dudar… los amo…**

 **Bye**

 **Att:taiga 14**


End file.
